owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Nativity of a Princess
Nativity of a Princess is the eighty-forth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Crowley questions Ferid as they watch Saitō and Shikama Dōji and consider a new development in their battle. Elsewhere, Shinya and the rest of the squad recuperate from their interaction with Guren before. Still elsewhere, Shihō, Yoichi, and an unconscious Mirai on Shihō's back come across Guren who states that he needs to kill Mirai. Following through with his threat, Yoichi stops Kimizuki from going beserk from grief related anger. Retrieving the evil key from Mirai, Guren departs to attack Shikama Dōji. Mahiru and Noya halt the scythes aimed at Guren, who then tosses the newly acquired evil key to Saitō. He betrays Guren by attempting to consume him, however, he is double-crossed by Guren and Ferid, the latter stabbing Saitō with his own evil key. Guren, Mahiru, and Noya each acquire an evil key and surround Shikama Dōji, an eerie power entrapping the first. Long Summary Ferid and Crowley stand amongst the impaled and unconscious members of the Hyakuya Sect army. Happily balancing a sinful key on his fingertip, Ferid is noted to be in a good mood considering the circumstances. Ferid says he is actually super nervous, but about possibly dropping the knife he has to keep balanced on his finger. Crowley feels he was stupid to trying to ask a serious question, all the while explosions are occurring as Saitō and Shikama Doji fight one another.Pages 1-2 Asking what the knife is for, Crowley remembers it as the one taken out of the child that had been turned into a seraph of the end. Ferid has heard of its magical capabilities, but is more interested in that Saitō has been looking for the daggers for a thousand plus years. There are seven in total, and with Saito wanting them, Crowley asks what Ferid is waiting for. He is waiting for the signal, he has been for hundreds of years.Pages 4-6 With chains around Shinoa, scythes as well, Shikama Doji who is possessing her is aware that something happened and asks if Saitō arranged for that. With Saitō replying that it is a very good question, the first knows that he would not challenge him without a trump card or three. Even two thousand years ago he was not that foolish.Pages 6-7 Speaking at odds with his facial expression, Saitō verbally communicates unease at the first seemingly becoming even more powerful, stating that this is a problem. Whatever the trump card is, the first will not let Saitō use it and stating that they are done now; they aim and fire a large scythe at Saitō. With that, Saitō calls to activate a full curse system now.Pages 8 Within the barracks, Mito stirs with the chains having disappeared from her and Shigure. Shinya is set on finding Guren.Pages 9 Outside, there are fiery explosions impacting the ground as Kimizuki runs with Mirai on his back, with Yoichi with him. Nervously unsure of what is going on here, Yoichi asks if everyone is dead. Kimizuki tells him to forget about it and run, they have to get out of here. Where to, Kimizuki says not to ask him before Yoichi brings up Saitō saying they should go to Shinjuku. Not trusting anyone right now, Kimizuki is only set on leaving Tokyo completely; he has to save his sister and Yoichi agrees to help him.Pages 9-10 Spotting him against a backdrop of fire, they are relieved to see Guren, before seeing that he has horns. Holding his sword, Guren apologizes to Kimizuki, he has to kill his sister. Stunned, with Yoichi registering what he said, Kimizuki demands to know if he is serious and whether this is some kind of joke. Regardless he calls Kiseki-o to give him power, Yoichi invokes Gekkouin as well.Pages 11-13 Mahiru-no-Yo is spoken, and Yoichi and Kimizuki are left standing alone. Looking behind, Kimizuki dejectedly asks the Lt. Colonel to tell him he would never kill Mirai. The scene of Guren holding Mirai above him with his sword through her is absorbed by Kimizuki. Yoichi is in disbelief at what just happened and Kimizuki’s anger results in him stating he will kill Guren, as he transforms into a demon.Pages 13-15 With tears in his eyes, Yoichi shouts for Gekkouin to stop him, and firing point blank at Kimizuki beside him, he falls to the ground as a human. Mirai drops to the ground with Guren telling Yoichi that was a wise choice. Crying, Yoichi says that was a really mean thing to do, and why would he do such a thing. A sinful key, radiant with a harsh appearing light bursts from Mirai and taking that, Guren advises Yoichi to take the body and leave Shibuya.Pages 16-18 Hearing that, Yoichi questions whether Guren means to say that it is possible to bring her back to life. He raises that bringing humans back to life is supposed to be taboo, thinking that was what caused all the pain. Guren interjects that Yoichi’s sister died, and that her body is still in storage. Speechless, curse marks then appear in Yoichi’s eyes as he asks Guren what he just said. Laughing in response, Guren knew it; in the end humans just cannot resist what they most desire. Gekkouin is fired to be deflected by Guren’s hand alone, he repeats for Yoichi to leave Shibuya. Yoichi replies not on his life, he is not letting Guren get away from him and orders Gekkouin to kill him.Pages 18-20 Evading the shot by leaping away, Guren leaves Yoichi and appears near the first. Seeing him, the first smiles and states to not tell them that this demon is Saitō's trump card. Down below, Saitō is also pleased at this arrival. Calmly saying Guren is late, he nearly died, that is not Guren’s problem. Shinoa’s hand flares as the first speaks "die" and scythes are issued forth. Using only their hands, Mahiru and Noya stop them in their path, to the consternation of the first.Pages 20-22 Glowering, Mahiru says for Shinoa to hang in there, she is going to rescue her. Saitō mentions the key, and Guren tosses one to him. The first is initially alarmed at what they call a sinful key, before remarking that it is only one. Their sentence that it is not enough to, is interrupted by Saitō's calculations, and his considerations that with the first not having manifested their real body yet, that three should be enough to seal them away. Saitō has three keys with him, yet the first is adamant that three is not nearly enough.Pages 23-24 Parrying Guren’s sword strike, and with Saitō told to hurry up, the first delightfully shares that they are not going to be hit with that, not what with little speed he has. Springing into the air, Saitō considers the possibility but reasons that if he ate three more demons, then what. Guren turns to see Saitō behind him intending to bite and consume his combined power. Noya and Mahiru are startled as they see Saitō betraying them. At least on the surface, Guren’s expression changes with him stating he is just kidding, and he says Ferid. Jigenso is called and a horizontal tear appears behind Saitō, and Ferid stabs a sinful key of his own into Saitō's chest. Greeting him hello, Ferid asks if Saitō knows that according to Ferid’s calculations, just one of these is enough to break him.Pages 24-27 Watching the blast, Guren catches a key and portals allow Noya and Mahiru to grasp the other two in the air. Seeing it but not reacting, the first is surrounded by the three demons as they project an energy from their keys to envelop the first.Pages 27-28 Character in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 20